


The One You Really Love

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Songfic, johnkat is onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I gaze into your eyes of blue</i>
  <br/><i>But their beauty is not for me</i>
  <br/><i>You're thinking of someone who's gone</i>
  <br/><i>You're dreaming of the one you really love</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Really Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my sister, who loves both the magnetic fields and johndave
> 
> here's the song if you want to listen to it  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62KEbW3nox0
> 
> also i had to change a lyric slightly for the fic to go the way i wanted it to

_I do believe our love's in danger_

At first it didn't hurt. But as you got to know know him better, everything started to hurt.

_I might as well be loving air_

As your relationship pressed on, you could hear the emptiness in his voice behind the cheer. You could see the pain in his eyes and feel the sadness-caused weakness in his body.

_You look at me like I'm a stranger  
You look at me like I'm not there_

Sometimes when you're spending time with him, he gazes at you through his glasses, eyes glazed over in thought, his mouth set in a slight smile, or maybe a small frown. And you realize he's not really looking at you at all. Maybe he's replacing your face with another, your voice with someone else's. It sends a wave of multiple negative feelings through your heart.

_I gaze into your eyes of blue_

But sometimes you look at him back, taking in his messy, dark hair, his crooked teeth, his bright blue eyes. How you adore that dorky little face, how you're envious of his enormous heart, how you love every bit of him. How he's all just. so. John.

_But their beauty is not for me_

You know that when he stares at you like that he's turning your brown eyes red and your ginger hair blond. He's making your voice deeper and smoother, and changing your curses and insults to metaphors and raps. It hurts when he does that. It really, really does. But you love him.

_You're thinking of someone who's gone_

You love him even though he never thinks about you.

_You're dreaming of the one you really love_

 

_I made you mine, or so it seemed_

You enjoy every fleeting kiss or hug the two of you exchange, every word he speaks, every movement he makes. You love how he has a tendency to speak with his hands, and how is speech speeds up whenever he's excited or nervous. You even love how his taste in movies differs so much from yours. 

_Though he has left, he haunts your dreams_

You're not sure how, but you even love how he wakes in the middle of the night, sobbing and crying. You love how you're the one who's there for him, how you're the one who can calm him and lull him back to sleep. 

_I might as well be two feet tall_

Even though you know you're not you in his eyes. You're a replacement.

_You never will love me at all_

And he doesn't love you.

_I gaze into your eyes of blue_

And you know you've thought it before, but it _hurts._

_But their beauty is not for me_

You sometimes take him to the only place you've seen him smile.

 

In front of that small, grey stone.

 

_You're thinking of someone who's gone_

 

He misses the one who's taller than the both of you, the one who hides his eyes with sunglasses, the one with an egotistical smirk that drives you up the wall. He misses half-assed comics and music full of emotion. He misses rants filled with comparisons and jokes in the stead of rants filled with rude language and hatred.

 

_You're dreaming of the one you really love_

 

John doesn't love you.

He loves Dave.

 

_You're dreaming of_

_the corpse you really love_


End file.
